Containers for liquids and/or solids are varied. A consumable liquid such as soup, soft drinks, water, coffee, tea or the like may be contained in an open-mouthed container such as a cup. But, open-mouth containers are not aesthetically pleasing, and normally does not provide the stability desired.
A sealed container containing two immiscible liquids, one or both of which is optionally colored is known; for instance, a "wave" device which pivots back and forth generates the appearance of a wave. In addition, it is also known in the art to suspend and/or dispose a three-dimensional sculpture atop one of the two immiscible fluids. Such container is commonly shaped as a paper weight. However, it is believed that heretofore a tumbler and/or a container has not been combined with such sealed container.
Presently available containers for either liquid and/or solids are predominantly an open-mouth container which do not provide features that stabilizes the basis of the containers in order to prevent the container from tipping over. In addition, the available containers do not also provide an aesthetically pleasing base or top which creates an aquatic motif.
Reference is made to Taiwanese laid-open publication No. 340349 laid open on Sep. 11, 1998, which is believed not to disclose or claim the present invention.